Bonfire
by xXdifferentandafraidXx
Summary: Clary is normal, and she likes it that way. When Izzy has a bonfire party, a new question forms. Which is hotter, Fire or Sun?
1. Chapter 1

_**Im BBAAAACCCKKK!  
**__**so this is a new story( Obviously) and I just want to say thank you to Phantom FR3AKS for inpiring me to write another story. I love you!**_

_**So this doesnt have anything to do with the story but I found two baby raccoon's in my back yard and fed them. But we had to bring them to my grandpas farm *Tear* **_

_**I read COHF I cant even i wish it had a more dramatic plot, insted of setting up the basis for her new series.**_

**All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**The plot is mine**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One

**Clary POV**

He took my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Clary.."

I looked into his golden eyes, and saw him lean forward…

"CLARY FRAY!"

I flew up. Damn it, another dream. Ever since Jace and I had a full out conversation, I can't stop dreaming over him. I wish I could stay in dreamland forever.

"Clary!" as the source of the voice storms into my room.

"Yes Izzy?"

"Get your ass out of bed! The bonfire is tonight! You promised i could take you shopping!" she winned.

"Fine, but i don't want to look like a person whose name should be on the bathroom stall."

"You wont!"

I got out of bed, and put my hair into a french braid. I put on a white baggy sweater, and dark Hollister jeans. I put on my green vans and walked out of my sanctuary and headed towards my doom.

Today wasn't that bad. I got a short black dress, more vans, some converse, and to top it off, shorts. Not my kind of casual, not to showy shorts. Izzy forced me to get booty shorts. I will kill her.

When we got back home, I got dressed. The party was supposedly the most important of the year, and it of course had to be here. I put on a blue tank top, and the shorts I was blackmailed to buy. (Never shop with Izzy.) I put my hair up in a messy bun, and put on my new black converse high tops. The part was supposed to start in 5, but people were already showing up. As I walked out the door, i braced myself for a long night.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I couldn't wait for this party. It was the party to be seen at. As we pulled into Izzy's driveway, I saw Clary. _Oh my god, her legs._ Her outfit fit her perfectly (no doubt it was Isabelle's doings) and I walked up to her.

"Clary?"

She turned around and stared at me?

"Can I help you?"

"I didn't know you came to parties!"

"I don't. I live here."

Realization clicked. That's why she was always with Izzy.

"So.. do you want a drink?"

"Nice try lover boy." she countered, and walked away.

I stared at her leaving figure, and thought to myself.

**Game on.**

**Did you like it? This story should last a little longer. **

**Ummmm yeah**

**Im going to see TFIOS**

**If you have an instagram, you can follow me, _zadiaruth**

**Its cool if you dont**

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everybody. I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had school and finals and regents. But school is done and i free from that hellhole. I should be able to update pretty quicker now, but there isnt much of a scedual because I am usually so busy in the summer. But enjoy this long chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare, and the song thinking of you belongs to Katy Perry  
_**

* * *

**_Clary POV_**

This is why I hate parties. I have already had three drunk guys stick their tongues down my throat. I hate Izzy for putting me through this, and I hate whoever had the idea to throw the first party. They seriously had nothing fucking better to do? **_Jeeze. Can't everyone else have something better to do?_** I decided to roam around and look for my best friend Simon. I wouldn't be surprised not to have seen him there ( he understands my hatred of parties) and he probably had something better to do. Although, Izzy was usually his excuse for him coming to anything social. Seriously. They couldn't just kiss and act normal already? Maybe the sexual tension between them would go away for at least five minutes.

"Clarrryyy.."

Great. Sebastain.

"Yes Sebastain?"

"You look soooo preetty tonight!" he replied, slurring his words.

"Your drunk." I felt his hand graze my ass.

"As a skunnkeroonieee!" He said as he slurred his words.

"I can take it from here"  
Jace took my hand, and pulled me away. Great. A babysitter.  
"Are you okay?  
"Yep. Because I get trampled by drunk guys who want to stick their hands on my ass everyday!"

I walked away before he could respond.

**This is going to be a long night**

* * *

_**Jace POV**_

The sun had gone down a couple of hours ago, and it had set a dark pink color across the skyline. I looked over to where Clary had been for the past hour drawing the sunset. _**Damn she has talent.**_

"Jace! Are you there?"

I looked up to see that everyone had gathered around me. "Yep, whats up?"

"We need a entertainment for the party."

"Izzy, I refuse to be a stripper."  
"UGH YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"  
She goes and sits next to Clary, and they have a conversation."I wonder what they are talking about?

"Okay everybody, Clary said she would sing for us, go ahead!"

**This should be good.**

* * *

_ Comparisons are easily done_

_ Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_ Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_ I've picked the ripest one_

_ I still got the seed_

_ You said move on where do I go_

_ I guess second best is all that I will know_

_ Cuz when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_ Thinking of you_

_ What you would do_

_ If you were the one who was spending the night_

_ Oh, I wish I was looking into your eyes_

_ You're like an indian summer in the middle of winter_

_ Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_ How do I get better once I've had the best_

_ You said theres tons of fish in the water_

_ So the waters I will test_

_ He kissed my lips I taste your mouth_

_ He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

_ Cuz when I'm with him I am, thinking of you_

_ Thinking of you_

_ What you would do_

_ If you were the one who was spending the night_

_ Oh I wish that I was looking into your_

_ The best,and yes, I do regret_

_ How I could let myself let you go_

_ Now, now the lessons learned_

_ I touched it, I was burned_

_ Oh, I think you should know_

_ Cuz when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_ Thinking of you_

_ What you would do_

_ If you were the one who was spending the night_

_ Oh I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_

_ Looking into your eyes_

_ Looking into your eyes_

_ Oh won't you walk through_

_ And bust through the door and take me away_

_ Oh, no more mistakes_

_ Cuz in your eyes I'd like to stay_

* * *

Clary POV

After my performance was over, and we finally got everyone to shut up, people started to leave. Once there was only, Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jace, and I, Izzy had a brilliant idea to play truth or dare in the pool. Just my luck, she changed my wardrobe, which made her answer for me before I could think of an excuse. Great.

_**Did you like it! Um so yeah. Feel free to follow me on twitter { zayzay_roo} and on Instagram { _zadiaruth} If you want to. If i get followers on Twitter, I can update it about the story i guess.**_

_**Xoxoxo Review with any questions, comments, or suggestions. I appreciate it.**_


	3. Important Please read

_**Hi everyone. I am so happy with the response that i got with this story. So this is nothing bad, but I am going down to Kentucky for a week on Tuesday, and wont be back till the 8th. After then, I owe you an update. I have to get up really early, and have almost four hours worth of flying to do to get down to Lexington. Sorry I keep referring to it as down. I'm from New York so that's what I do. **_

_**I will update as soon as I can when I get home. I also just want to give someone a shout out. **_

_**My friend TheDancingShadow is writing a fan fic about The infernal devices. If you want to check her out. Her beginning is just amaze-balls. ;D**_

_**Okay, until next time**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi. Don't hate me. I came back tuesday, but our flight got delayed and canceled and we ended up getting home around 12. To top it off i got sick. But I feel better now, and it feels amazing to be writing again. Sorry it took so long. Umm yeah I think that is it.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Plus a warning, I used a word they used in Harry Potter a lot, soo yeah. I watched them over again while I was sick. But yeah**_

_**Read and review If you have any concerns cx**_

* * *

_**Clary POV**_

After my performance, Izzy decided that it was time to go swimming in our pool. I didn't want to show any more skin than I had to today, so

instead of parading around in whatever Izzy bought as my "bathing suit", I stayed by the fire. I was enjoying the beauty of the fire, when I heard someone come up behind me.  
"Hey Clare-bear."

"Sebastian, how may I help you?" I saw his eyes lazily wonder down my body, and even though I knew it was irrational, I fel somewhat self conscious. His eyes met mine as he answered;

"You should go swimming with the rest of us!" he slurred.

"Umm.. Maybe later." **Or never.**

"Mkay, the offer is still on the table. Along with dinner tomorrow night at seven."

He walked away. **Cocky Son of a bitch.**

I had just turned back when another person came up behind me.

"You know, you probably shouldn't associate yourself with that crowd."

**Jesus. **My heart leaped into my throat as i countered back,  
"Then why are you here?"

"Okay okay! I surrender. Just be careful." he said as he left.

**Why was he doing that to me? He never cared before. Why now? Jace didn't need to take care of me. I could do whatever I wanted.** I sat for a moment before i sprinted into the house, and raced upstairs to change.

* * *

_**Jace POV**_

I watched her run inside. **Good. Now she won't get herself into trouble with Verlac. ** I hadn't been paying attention to anything but the very intense volleyball game that had been going on in the pool, but when Verlac missed a serve looking at something else, I noticed things. Like how Clary had come back outside, and how she was wearing a bikini. The bikini was a lime green color, and complimented her eyes, and set off her firey red hair. It also showed the world, (and Sebby boy) Her legs, and curves. This was no doubt the work of Izzy. I wasn't the only person who noticed. **Cut the bull Jace! Nothing can ever happen between you two. **Sebastian on the other hand had a different thought in his mind. He had climbed out of the pool, and hugged her. She went stiff for a moment, before hugging him back. Her eyes met mine, and she game me a look that said **You arent in charge of me** attitude. He then took her hand, and picked her up bridal style. Suddenly he threw her in the pool, then following her soon after. **Well this is going to be a long night.**

* * *

"Lets Marco Polo!"

"No, lets play warrior instead." I suggested. [ **For those who do not know, warrior is when you get on someones back in a pool and try to knock the other person down. }**

My partner got to be Clary, and i wasn't complaining. Her long legs wrapped around my middle, and her hands fisted into my hair as she held on for dear life. She steered me to Sebastian and the girl on his back whom I did not know. as they worked towards pushing eachother off, I looked at him, then proceeded to give him a smug smile. Sebastian gave me the death glare. I whispered;

"What's the matter Sebby? Is someone peanut butter and JELLY?"

he looked at me with pure fury.  
"This isn't over.

**He was right. It wasn't over.**

* * *

_**Clary POV**_

After everyone had left, we had gone inside and changed. Me being back in my sweats, felt comfortable and less self-conscious than before. now it was only Izzy, Alec, Jace, Magnus, Simon, and I. We had all sat in the middle of the living room in a circle to play truth or dare.  
"Clary, Truth, or DARE." challenged Izzy.

"Is it true that you have a date with Sebastian Verlac?"

I froze. I noticed Jace did the same. **Why should he care?**

"Yes?"

After a lot of squealing, I took my turn.

"Alec, truth or dare?"  
"Uhhh… Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the hottest person here."

"Now Alec, I know I'm hot, but I'm your brother. It just wouldn't work out."

For that comment, I punched Jace in the shoulder.  
Alec got on his knees, waddled over to the left a little, and full out snogged with Magnus.

"I KNEW IT!" I screamed.

Our game continued through the night with laughter and drinks. Before I knew it, I dozed off, only to be awoken later that morning to find someone's arm around me, snoring like a pig.

* * *

_**Did you like it? This might be the longest chapeter I have posted for this story. Maybe I don't know. But yeah. Did you catch the word? Or maybe you don't know what I am talking about because you skipped the top.**_

_**YOU READERS ARE SO AMAZING 3 Seriously! The response I have gotten to this story is just heart warming. Thank you all for being the light in my dark life right now.  
**__**Follow me on instagram if you want. its nothing special _zadiaruth**_

_**If you guys want I will update twitter with updates about the story? Please tell me if its an okay idea, or too early. **_

_**Thank you all**_

**_Untill next time_**

**_P.S I just checked. This update has over 1000 words. This is the longest I have ever written. YOUR WELCOME_**


End file.
